


Beliefs Connected

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Angst, Episode: s03e11 Revelations, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Revelations: Missing Scene. Scully tells Mulder of her talk with the priest after saving Kevin Kryder.





	Beliefs Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Beliefs Connected 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG 

Category:Post-Ep., Missing Scene. 

Spoiler: Revelations. 

Feedback: Good or bad, warmly received. Let me know how 

to improve 

Archive: AftertheFact, Gossamer, Ephemeral. Any other 

nice homes please ask. 

Disclaimer:Mulder and Scully are reportedly owned by 
    
    
               Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, and Fox Television.
               All other characters belong to the writers. God
               and the other guy certainly are not owned by 
               anyone but Himself. No money earned, and no
               No money earned, and no copyright infringement
               intended.
    

Moon Glow Motel,  
Loveland, Ohio. 

After Scully had gone to the priest with her questions and fears, she drove back to the motel to pack for the long trip home. As she was packing, she was seeing Kevin Kryder nearly falling into the paper shredder at the recycling plant, and the horrific mess of blood and paper that resulted from Gates falling prey to its mighty blades. A chill ran through her body. Had she killed a demon? 

Mulder opened her door without knocking and startled her when he spoke. "You all right, Scully?" 

"Umm, yeah. Thanks for asking. I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" 

"You jumped just now. You're certain you're all right? I mean, this case, your beliefs... Gates." 

She shut her suitcase and placed it next to her overnight bag on the bed. "My beliefs? Mulder, sit down, please." Her tone had been calmer, her words more carefully chosen. "Please, sit down." 

They sat on the edge of the bed. "If it's that Gates guy, don't give him any compassion. He was about to shred a kid." 

"Mulder? Did you ever believe in something very deeply, and then at some point your belief went into the background? As if everything had to be tangible?" 

"Well, for a while I believed on my Dad. He pretty much proved to me that I couldn't depend on him. Then, at the end, I felt that I was beginning to believe. Until... well, I wanted to think he'd done the right things.I wanted him to tell me why and for whom. Why?" 

Scully ran her hand along the bedspread mindlessly, almost adrift in her thoughts. A couple of minutes passed. "When I was a child, I believed in God, in His love and His mercy without question. Then, I went off to medical school. I was so filled with science that I began to think of Mass, prayer and even confession as nothing but routine ritual. I even stopped going at all for six years, until today." 

Mulder felt for her. "I'm sorry, Scully. I just assumed that,,, that you believed. Without question." 

"I think I..." She was staring at her feet, her eye out of focus. "I think I killed one of the devil's assistants, Mulder. And I know you don't believe, but I think I'm getting a sign that I should believe. I told the priest that I saw something unbelievable, and asked why you hadn't seen it. He said maybe I was meant to see it." 

"So, do you believe that?" 

"I don't know. I don't know, but I am starting to feel as thugh I should. Maybe some day I will know. When everything has come full circle. Let's just get out of here, okay?" 

"I certainly want to get out of here." Let's go." Mulder was on his way out the door when Scully, still sitting on the bed called out to him. 

"Mulder?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Maybe some day what you believed in, you'll believe in again. Maybe they're somehow not so far apart. Maybe they're connected in some way." 

"You want to believe, but I'm going to need a lot more convincing. Coming?" 

Scully rose and grabbed her bags. "Lead the way." 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
